I'll stand by you
by Miss P
Summary: Jarod tries to make Miss Parker understand how much he loves her. Is it going to work? Or is it just another dead end?


I'll stand by you.  
  
By Miss P.  
  
Summary: Jarod tries to make Miss Parker understand how much he loves her. Is it going to work? Or is it just another dead end?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pretender characters in this story. And I'm not getting paid For writing it. Oh! And I've just borrowed the song!!  
  
Set after island of the haunted.  
  
Miss Parker unlocked the door to her house. She walked inside and threw her jacket on a chair. She headed towards the living room, without bothering to take off her shoes. She just wanted to sit down. She was tired. Tired of everything. But most of all. Tired of being alone. She sat down in the couch. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Listened to the painful silence. She sighed. Would she ever feel true happiness again? Probably not. Working at the Centre prevents that. Makes it impossible to feel anything else than, emptiness, anger and loneliness. Miss Parker slowly opened her eyes. That's when she noticed a small white box on the table in front of her. It was from Jarod, she knew that. She kept staring at it. Was too tired to move.  
  
After a while the curiosity got the better of her. She reached for the box. She slowly opened it. She picked up a paper and unfolded it. She started to read.  
  
"Miss Parker. You probably don't want to hear this. But as I told you at Carthis. You are the Centre's prisoner as much as I am. But you can change that. You don't have to stay there when your father is dead. You said, turning points only come when you have something to turn to. Miss Parker, you have. I could be that turning point you have been waiting for. I know our lives have a bigger meaning than 'you run and I chase' I felt that when we almost kissed at Ocee's place. I know you felt it too. I cant stop thinking about what could have happened if she hadn't interrupted. Miss Parker. It's up to you to decide what you want to do with your life. And remember this. I'll always stand by you. No matter what you'll choose.  
  
Oh, and one more thing! Enjoy the CD."  
  
Miss Parker folded the paper and put it back in the box. She picked up the CD and walked up to her CD-player. She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Jarod was right. But even if she wanted to. She couldn't leave the Centre. They would never let her leave. She pressed the start button and walked back to the couch. As she sat down, the song started to play.  
  
Oh, why do you look so sad?  
  
Tears are in your eyes.  
  
Come on and come to me now.  
  
Don't, be ashamed to cry.  
  
Let me see you through.  
  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too.  
  
Miss Parker leaned back in the couch. Hugging a cushion tight to her body. She stared into the dim light with tears streaming down her cheeks. It was almost dark outside and the light from the hallway threw vague shadows over the floor.  
  
When the night falls on you.  
  
You don't know what to do.  
  
Nothing you confess.  
  
Could make me love you less.  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
Wont let nobody hurt you.  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
"He really loves me." Miss Parker mumbled. She thought of the day on the island. Jarod was right. She had felt it. But she'd been too afraid to admit it. When Ocee had interrupted with the tea. It had been a relief to her. She hadn't been Ready to deal with her emotions. Maybe it had been different if they'd done it. But that's probably a thing they'll never find out.  
  
So, if you're mad. Get mad.  
  
Don't hold it all inside.  
  
Come on and talk to me now.  
  
But hey, what you've got to hide.  
  
I get angry too.  
  
But I'm a lot like you.  
  
When you're standing at the crossroads.  
  
Don't know with path to choose.  
  
Let me come along.  
  
'Cause even if you're wrong.  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
Wont let nobody hurt you.  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
Take me into your darkest hour.  
  
And I'll never desert you.  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
Miss Parker listened to the song. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she was sobbing openly. She didn't bother to hide it. The text had really touched something inside her. It was like it was ment only for her. And she knew Jarod always would be there for her. If she just let him.  
  
And when,  
  
When the night falls on you baby.  
  
You're feeling all alone.  
  
Walking on your own.  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
Wont let nobody hurt you.  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
"Oh Jarod, I wish you were here." Miss Parker cried. She pressed the cushion closer to her and buried her face in it.  
  
Take me into your darkest hour.  
  
And I'll never desert you.  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
Wont let nobody hurt you.  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
"Miss Parker, I'm here." Miss Parker looked up and stared into Jarod's deep brown eyes. "I've been here the whole time. I just waited for the right opportunity to tell you." Jarod sat down in the couch. He warily removed the cushion and took Miss Parker in his arms. First she didn't do anything. She didn't know if she should push him away or not. "It's okay. You're not alone anymore." Jarod said softly. Miss Parker wrapped her arms around Jarod. She leaned her head against his shoulder and wept silently. The song faded away and the room became silent. "I love you Miss Parker. And I'll always stand by you. No matter what happens. "I know." Miss Parker mumbled. "What are you going to do?" Jarod asked warily. "I don't know. I want to be with you. More than anything. But how can I? If the centre finds out. They will kill you. Or lock you up somewhere and never let me see you again. If I lose anyone.you.again, I will not only break. I would die." Miss Parker said in tears. "I promise you, you wont get hurt. I would never let anybody hurt you." "Jarod?" "Yes?" "I don't want to talk about this now. I'm tired. Can you stay, I don't want to be alone." Jarod smiled "Of course I'll stay." Miss Parker smiled sadly. She kicked her shoes off and curled up in the couch. Leaning against Jarod. He put his arms around Miss Parker's body and held her tight. "Jarod, I love you too.." Miss Parker closed her eyes. Maybe things could work out after all. Maybe Jarod and she could be happy together. Somewhere far away from the Centre. "Forever and always Parker." Jarod whispered.  
  
The End.. 


End file.
